


Heart attack

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a heartattack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart attack

Joe clutched at his chest. The pain radiated through him, across his chest and down his arm. He knew beyond a shadow of doubt he was having a heart attack. He'd been warned the last time he was in to see his doctor that if he didn't cut the stress from his life, take better care of himself and change his lifestyle he was a prime candidate for one.

He should have listened.

Reaching for the phone, he hoped this wasn't the end. He still had work to do. He couldn't leave MacLeod's chronicle in the hands of just anyone.


End file.
